


Hibernation

by DaFishi



Series: College sucks [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Katara, And boring, F/M, Finals sucks, Fluff, I never sleep, Omega Zuko, and Zuko is judging her, because, been there done that just need some sleep, bitch, boy get ready for a whooping, but if you do the last one, but joins, coffee is essential, dying from lack of sleep, funny coming from me, i just need B O B A, katara is hibernating, or C O F F E E, or a good smack, so long, with snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Katara is hibernating.Zuko does not approve.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: College sucks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008345
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Hibernation

**Author's Note:**

> My tags are getting so good.
> 
> They aren’t tho
> 
> They really aren’t

“What the fuck?” Zuko questions.

He had come back to the dorms expecting a lot of things.

Lots of scrolls for upcoming tests.

Various coffee mugs from previous study sessions.

A place to breathe.

But instead, the entire dorm had been turned into a pillow fort.

No corner was uncomfortable.

“Katara?” Zuko asks.

“Shut up,” a voice says, originating from the bedroom.

The omega pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation but goes to the kitchen, maneuvering through blankets.

He eventually manages to put away the groceries and heads to the bedroom.

There, he sees snacks and drinks everywhere with ‘Nailed It!’ blaring on Netflix as Katara watched.

Druk is curled up on the bed too.

The dragon was starting to grow bigger, so they might need to move dorms.

Very inconvenient in Zuko’s opinion.

“What are you doing?” Zuko asks.

“Hibernation,” comes a swift response from the alpha.

The corner of Zuko’s lips quirks up. “You’re not even sleeping.”

“No one said that was a requirement.”

“Because it was a given.”

Katara glares at Zuko, who just looks back.

Zuko finally sighs. “Room for one more?”

Katara shifts. 

“Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
